1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices and methods for operating light-emitting means, more particularly OLEDs.
2. Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode, abbreviated OLED, is a thin-film, luminous component made of organic semiconductor materials that differs from inorganic light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in that current density and luminance are reduced and there is no need for mono-crystalline materials. Since OLEDs can be printed onto almost any material, they offer significant savings over LCD technology. Bendable support materials (flexible substrates, films) can also be used for OLEDs, and this opens up entirely new possibilities. Driver circuits must be used to operate OLEDs. The electrical properties of the individual OLEDs, and also those of OLED combinations, must be known for designing the driver circuits. To this end, the producers generally provide datasheets with the relevant current/voltage characteristics of the OLEDs.
It has already been established to assume a parallel connection of an equivalent capacitor and an equivalent diode, and an equivalent resistor connected in series with this parallel connection, as an equivalent circuit diagram for an OLED.